Start spreading the engineering optimization techniques for research
I think we should have only one group of people conducting research in a swarm intelligent way that will start to grow itself bigger conducting research in all areas. It works a lot better than keeping on creating more research groups that conduct research in a swarm intelligent way. Those techniques are already getting used for biomedical informatics so why not use it for all research there's a demand for to speed up research further? They should also have a website with a good search engine for speeding up research. That group should do 3 types of research, general research, research on what method of research it should use, and consensus research. The research group should include people doing figuring out research by conversing on its website, visual research of making observations to collect data, and doing jobs in a swarm intelligent way like creating new technology sending people around to train restaurants on how to make all its employees run the restaurant in an efficient way when one employee's job affects the way another employee should do their job. A possible good way for the research group to start would be for people who were already doing collaborative research with Harvard University to join that research group. Once the research group exists, there should be an ad that plays at the beginning of YouTube videos to raise awareness to more people that they can join the research if they want. Sometimes following a law doesn't satisfy the original purpose of the law because the government is incapable of making such complex rules of what people are allowed to do and aren't allowed to do and because of that, the law should grant exceptions to following the rules the government normally orders by instead allowing somebody to be trained by people from the collaborative research group to follow their complex unstrict rules that require a bit of figuring out of what you're allowed and not allowed to do in society, which might enable society to function in a very complex way with fewer economic problems like a stock market crash. General research The research should work very fast and efficiently for all areas of research there's a high demand for, which means that if they a very useful piece of information or idea is discovered, it will spread like a virus. For those areas that there's low demand for research for, there might be a short cut for researching all of them all at once. Research can also be sped up by having the research group notice patterns and use partial theories in their research as long as they're not treated the same way as facts known to be true for conducting research. Please don't allow copyrighted ideas to slow down collaborative research. If somebody discovers something useful and then the research group discovers it independently or it's clear that their method is so successful that they would have eventually discovered it on their own, please don't allow the law to stop them from using that piece of information. The biggest obstacle is how to get so much funding for the research group. We need people to protest for it to get hugely funded by the government. The research can be made fast and efficient by having people learn complex statements that are defined in terms of an unfeasably large number of statements for them to learn and figure out other complex statements from them. That also enables the research group can be made even bigger by offering training for anyone over 18 who wants to contribute to the collaborative research by teaching them not too large an amount of information for them to handle. Why have fewer people by only hiring those who have gotton really high marks in University when research can be done faster by having more people doing it by training them? The training should also include an option of improving memory like in Hyperschooling or another way to make you a better researcher. To make more people willing and able to join, the research group should be a paid project with a fixed daily wage where people are not required to be so fast at contributing to research that almost no one would have the skill to keep up with the rapid gain of information they have to learn during the research to keep the researching job. Finally, to speed up research even more, there should be people working on creating a learning software with a God like smartness for a supercomputer. The optimization techniques discovered so far can also speed up research on how to create such a learning software. Research on what method of research it should use When people in the research group disagree about which method of research to use, some people using one method of research while other people are using another method will be slower than either method used on its own. One way to quickly improve the research method is for the group to have administrators to help keep the research on track by simultaneously blocking those people who continue to do the old method of research after a new better method has been found by using a blocking algorithm. The administrators should only be able to block non-administrators and they should have a C like method of blocking with limitless options for an algorithm that computes which people to block in terms of the entire website history. The research group should also include research on how to train new people. Consensus research Consensus research is the interaction between people for making decisions on how happy they define somebody to be and which of 2 choices for the way the world runs is better when one choice improves makes some people happier and other people less happy than the other choice. The site should include a feedback link where anyone can give feedback either about the site itself or feedback about the way the world should run. People on the site should be warned ahead that by giving feedback about an idea for an invention, they are donating that idea to the collaborative research group and will not get paid if that idea gets used whether it's modified or not. In addition to that, the research group should notice patterns from its past experience and predict which things in our world people will have a problem with and invent solutions to those problems which includes predicting which topics there will be demand for researching and researching them.